Enduring In Spite of it All
by shnook35
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are in love, but they have been ripped away from each other by Akito. How will they be reunited?


**A/N: Hi everybody! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I hope that you all like it. Before you start to read however I must explain a few important points.**

**I just finished watching the Fruits Basket Anime (no I have not read the manga. I will be starting it shortly. But for the time being my knowledge is limited to the anime.) **

**Also I must let you know that this is fanfic is also pulled from another fanfic that I was reading and that has not been touched in over 4 years. **

**I had to know how it ended! But since there was no ending I had made it up myself. So the first couple of chapters will be loosely based off of what happened there but will then branch off into other things. If you have not read this fanfic I strongly recommend that you do! If you don't you defiantly will not know what is going on! The story is called ****With Arms Wide Open**** and it is absolutely amazing. **

**If you are like me and needed more to that story, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kyo woke up knowing that he was no longer in the asylum. After the mess he had made there for the Sohma family, he understood why. Akito would be furious. He had risked exposing his family's secret to the public, but he couldn't care less. During his stay at the asylum, his dreams were constantly filled with his memories of Tohru. Regret filled him as he remembered the day that she had seem him at school, the boys laying all around him in their own blood. He recalled the look of horror in her face as she saw this violent side of him, and he regretted that his attempt at suicide had failed. The pain at knowing that she now hated him was unbearable.

However, he had to look on the bright side as well. After his sickness had cleared, he was convinced that his time with Tohru after their visit to Akito was just a dream brought on by delirium. Thinking that their passionate night together had been just a dream and that she was out on the streets with no memory of what had happened was even more painful then what he was going through now. For this he had to be thankful.

After a while, Kyo finally opened his eyes, not knowing where he would find himself.

He groaned as he realized that he was back in the Sohma family estate. He was in one of the extra rooms. The room was not well furnished as far as he could see. It was dark, the only light coming in from a solitary window.

'This is not going to be good' kyo thought. He knew that Akito was not going to be happy. As head of the Sohma family, he would be very disappointed that Kyo had risked the family secret. No, he would not be happy at all.

"It's good to see that you are awake."

Kyo recognized Hatori's voice from the corner of the dark room in which he was lying. He did not seem happy that Kyo was awake at all. His voice was low and cautious. Kyo knew that Akito had probably shared his plans for dealing with his behavior with Hatori and knew that they would not be pleasant. Kyo, however, did not care. It did not matter. Nothing mattered without Tohru. Akito could not hurt him nearly as much as the knowledge that Tohru was hurting because of him.

"I hope you are happy."

Kyo once again heard Hatori's voice coming from the corner. Hatori shifted and a beam of light coming from the solitary window hit his face. Then he disappeared into the darkness again. Kyo was shocked by how worn out Hatori seemed.

"Not only have you ruined your life, or the little life that you have, but you have succeeded in ruining hers as well,"

Kyo jumped up at the mention of Tohru. Hatori must have had contact with her. He must know how she was doing.

"T-Tohru!" Kyo stammered. "Is she alright? Has Akito found out?" He had so many questions that he longed to ask. He really wanted to know if she was happy. He wanted that more than anything, but deep down he knew the answer and he wasn't prepared to face it. '_How could she be happy after what I have done to her?_'

"Do you want the truth Kyo? Do you really think that you can handle the truth of what you have done to her?" Hatori paused as if wondering if he should go on. "From the time that Akito sent you away, I have fought with the question of whether or not I should tell you how she is doing. At first, I told myself not to tell you. I did this not to punish or hurt you, but to keep you from the pain of knowing what you have done."

Kyo watched as Hatori rose from his place in the corner and started pacing the room. He could tell that Hatori was upset. Something was wrong, extremely wrong.

"But now… I don't know what I should do," Hatori said, his voice laced with laughter. This laughter was uneasy—the laughter Kyo expected from someone who had lost his mind. "I don't know what has become of you Kyo. I understood to some extent. I lost the one that I loved the most too, but you have gone out of control. I did my best to fix the things that I had done to hurt Kana. You have made things worse with every step that you have made. That beautiful smiling girl—she no longer smiles Kyo. You have taken that away from her."

Kyo stared at Hatori in disbelief and agony.

"Tohru..." he whispered. "O Gods I am so sorry." As he sat with his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks, he heard Hatori move towards the door. At the last moment he turned again to Kyo and with anger and a touch of sorrow on his voice he whispered, "Because of you, not only will Tohru suffer from sorrow, but your child that came from your foolish night together will be without a O-tou-san."

At these words, Kyo went silent. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked into Hatori's face. He thought that maybe he had heard wrong, but looking into Hatori's eyes and seeing the sorrow there, there could be no mistake—he had heard him right.

Kyo slid of the side of the bed, on which he was resting, down onto his knees. He could not breathe. He felt as though he would tear apart as the anguish that he was feeling in his stomach slowing worked it's way to his throat. He had no desire to keep it in. All was lost and everything was ruined. He was so numb that he could barely register that he had started screaming or that the tears were coming uncontrollably now. The feelings that he thought could not get any worse only moments before were now threatening to drown him, proving that once again he was wrong.

Hatori looked down at Kyo, now merely a blubbering heap on the stone floor and felt a lump rising in his throat. Not wanting to give his feelings away he continued speaking in a voice barely audible over Kyo's sobs. "Akito will be here to see you in the morning. I suggest you get your rest."

With those words, Hatori turned the brass handle of the door and hurried out of the room.

**A/N: There is the first chapter!! I really hope you guys liked it. I will try to have another chapter up as soon as possible. School starts up again next week so it might not be extremely quick, but I will be working on it. Comments are appreciated! **


End file.
